Stee1 & L0ve
by Repthebae
Summary: This story is a spinoff of the great story Stee1 and Sw0rds, written by Crysina. Before you read this definitely go check it out. All the characters in this story are made by either Crysina or Reki Kawahara. This story gives the idea that during the game Oberon chose random people that were about to die to become his test subjects, one of those being Daath.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.-Brain Games

February/20th/2023

Location?

?

I stare at the screen for a while wondering when it will fade and what's left of my brain will simply be… Obliterated. Fuck why didn't I be more careful? I think to myself, I let my emotions get me killed. I think of the guy I just killed, Kiba was his name. I take time to fill myself with pity before deciding I did the right thing. When it came to her safety there was nothing I wouldn't have done. I hit myself, now realizing that I never really expressed that she was more important to me than anything. I had only really even said the three words that seemed to mean more than anything to her. The words I love you, it broke my heart to think that everything I had suspected had happened. I had seen the way Al and Elina get along. I knew that if I got into a romantic relationship it would mean that I was probably gonna get my heart broken emotional or in this case physically.

"She is probably killing herself right now," I mutter to myself. Then realizing that it has been about 10 minutes since the dreaded you are dead sign faded before my eyes exposing me to pure darkness. Perhaps there is a heaven and I'm going there. Before stopping and realizing that after what I did I would probably end up in hell. Suddenly a flash of light goes around me and I see the last thing I would have ever expected to see… A loading screen. I had heard that when people die their view of heaven is whatever they think of it. Which is why now thinking about it, it did not surprise me that I saw a loading screen. Suddenly out of the pitch black appears two yellow beams of light as well as four words Welcome To Alfheim Online. I remember from my studies that Alfheim is the place in Norse Mythology where the fairies live. Which somehow does not surprise me that my afterlife would be as a fairy. After a few more loading screens I find the world suddenly change around me and the instant bright flash of light that came next left me unconscious.

"Wake up!" Shouts a voice. I open my eyes as a huge glare attacks my pupils. It must have been my long exposure to pitch darkness that's causing this. I open my eyes to see a completely white room. I try to move my body but quickly realize that my legs are chained to the wall. And my arms are handcuffed together. I look around the room and realize that it is quite small only having a small bed and a table with a chair. The only door being a large thick metal one that looks impossible to break. Reminds me of a prison cell almost. How did this happen? Is this what hell is like?

"Subject 1 is so far stable." I look straight ahead and see two of the most DISGUSTING things I have ever seen. They are like slime/goo balls that have tentacles and weird eyes coming out. Reminding me of the aliens that you would see in most movies. The first one is the one that was talking and the second one writing on some electronic clipboard.

"Who the hell are you?" I say without thinking. I need to know what the hell is going on.

"Brain waves are showing signs of fear and curiosity." The first creature states to the second, in a voice so monotone yet still human.

"What is going on and who the hell are you? And where the heck am I?" I shout. Hoping, praying for a response wondering if the creatures can even hear me. Instantly the first creature moves toward me and stares at me.

"You are subject 1, I am in charge, and you will shut the fuck up if you know what's good for you." The creature states. I move forward with my body but the chain connected to my feet hold me back. The creature quickly oozes back and looks at me. As I continue to tug on the chain that holds me back.

"Quickly subject unstable issue stun command." Yells the first creature as the second one quickly starts tapping the clipboard rapidly.

I keep struggling until a large shock, sucks the energy right out of me. I fall down on my knees and stare. How the hell did they do that? I think as I feel the chains tighten around both my hands and feet. The creature slowly oozes back.

"Haha! How does it feel to have no power subject one, no matter you should be thanking us anyways, we are giving you a second chance, and you're not dead." Exclaims the creature looking down at me in pride. I want to kick the thing to Mars, however I realize that he might be right. If this is truly a game, then somehow I managed to transfer over from Sword Art Online to this other game before I died. Which meant that I was truly alive and all I had to do was escape from this game or whatever it was, and go back to the real world. I thought about my mother, Mako, my cats, my friends that I had just met in SAO and most of all… her.

"My name is Daath and you are going to let me out of this game right now."

"Very smart, I knew that the loading screen would be a give away but that was quick Subject 1, unfortunately I cannot give you anything for your clever guess. But know this, this may be a game for most, but for you this is gonna be fucking hell." The creature says. Laughing afterwards. The words send a chill through my spine as I clench my teeth and think of what to do next. The creature suddenly stops and joins his other partner and step up to the door. It quickly opens and the two figure walk through. I try my hardest to budge towards it, but I can only watch in vain as the door once again closes.

Although the door is thick I can hear the slight sound of voices, which I assume are the creatures that were just inside.

"Should we keep him chained up?" Says one.

"Nah there's no way he's going anywhere with our security, unchain him." Says the other. Immediately the chains that hold my feet in place disappear and the handcuffs shatter. I try to get up still stuck on the floor from my lack of energy still shivering. I look at what I'm wearing and realize that I am only wearing a white shirt and a pair of what seem to be black pants. I think back to the moment when the shock sucked my energy out. How was that possible? It sends chills down my back as I struggle to get on the bed and lie down. I feel alone as I lie down wondering what it meant when they said subject 1, it made me feel like an experiment, what was going on. I wondered how it was that I had died in SAO and simply transferred over to this other game. This couldn't have been an accident, the way they said it I was convinced this had been planned. But why take people from SAO and imprison them it confused me. I knew I had to get some rest, but the questions were in my mind. If this was a game how come I couldn't access my menu? I tried using both hands and neither of them worked. I wondered if I was in the real world or if I simply had the same avatar as I had in SAO. I had the same blonde and slim body. How the hell could another game possibly know about me.

February/25th/2023

Alfheim Online- Location ?

Daath

It's been five days now still now and I still have no idea where the hell I am. I know that somehow I am trapped in some other game except this time as a prisoner. The prison is some kind of laboratory filled with white hallways that seem to go on forever. Usually I spend all day in the cell except for when I eat where I am escorted out by strange robot knights that take me to a nearby eating facility. Sometimes I they knock me out and do something with me… which I still have no idea what it is. There are too many questions and literally zero answers. I am known only as Subject 1 and for as much I can tell there are 5 other subjects. They like me seem to all be from SAO. It makes me wonder why anyone would do this to us. Whenever I am brought to eat I see them, however, I am watched closely and not allowed to talk to them. So while eating we all stare at each other wondering the same questions. The rules that are set by the warden is simply if you do anything you shouldn't you are tortured for 10 minutes. I know it is a game but somehow they manage to decrease the pain absorbers and fuck it hurts me. Which is how I am in the state I am in. I tried to speak to another of the subjects and yep… mistake.

"Subject 1 you understand the consequences. Confirmed?" says the slime creature from the first day.

"Where the hell am I and when can I get out?" I retort.

"Subject 1 for your insubordination you will be punished. Set pain absorbers to 7 and shock." Says the monster.

Immediately I can feel the electricity flowing through my body. How the hell do they even recreate that feeling in a game. I feel the pain way past the normal bump, it feels like it's almost affecting my real body. I scream in pain, and look at the emotionless monster.

"Subject 1 I hope you understand the rules and what happens when you defile them." Continues the torturer.

"Fuck you…" is all I can mutter as my eyes began to black out, however before they do I hear something.

"Good subject 1 is passing out continue tests on the brain as scheduled this time perform fear as punish…."

I slowly pass out. I wake up to see something extremely unfamiliar. Somehow I am back in SAO. Lying down on a bed in a familiar room.

"What the…" I mutter to myself.

"Did you say something?" replies a familiar voice. I turn my head and realize the voice is coming from a girl whose head is resting on my shoulder. She is certainly beautiful as it takes me a while to recognize the long black hair and stunning brown eyes. It is Aeri.

"Nothing its just…"

"I love you." She replies as she brings her head up to face mine and then stares at me. Before bringing her lips to mine and kissing me.

"Tell me this isn't a dream," I say as our lips part, and she snuggles her head into my chest.

Suddenly she screams as she falls off the bed. The room turns dark and she starts clenching her chest as a sword protrudes her chest.

"Daath!" she screams in pain as I quickly get out of bed and rush straight to her, however I am too late. Within seconds she flickers and explodes into polygons. My chest feels like its gonna explode as I began to weep.

"Aeri! Aeri! No!"

Suddenly everything goes black. I open my eyes and find myself lying on a hard bed that was all too familiar. I see four robotic knights standing guard and the same damn creature that was torturing me for once smiling.

"How does it feel subject 1?" says the slime. What happened was just a dream. I am so happy that it was and that hopefully she is still alive in SAO. However, I would give anything to have that one minute back with Aeri. I realize that somehow the dream was no coincidence because simply put you can't have dreams in a video game. You can become tired but you will never dream. This monster somehow had something to do with it. I don't know how but somehow he did.

"How the hell did you do that to me?" was my reply.

"Subject 1, that is none of your concern but know this, we hold all the power and pretty soon with the data we have gathered we will have your power as well." was the reply given to me. It scares me that I have no idea what is going on. However, whatever it is, it is wrong and I know that I have to stop it somehow. I long for the friends that I had in SAO, even though they most likely would not be my friends if I had not met them in the game.

February/25th/2023

Tokyo Metropolitan Neurological Hospital – Tokyo

Kikuoka Seijiruo

"Sir, I don't understand these five are all out that cursed game and yet they still have not woken up."

I stare at the doctor is confusion. When suddenly a skinny teenage boy starts screaming. The doctors rush over to him however he does not stop. His heart rate is increasing rapidly as though he was being tortured. But how is it all possible? SAO can't possibly have real life effects. It has shown none so far so how?

"What is happening with him?" I exclaim.

"We don't know sir it appears he is having… a nightmare." Replies the doctor.

"But he is in a game how is that possible?" I respond.

"I don't know, but these five are all having problems that we cannot explain." Mutters the doctor completely confused.

"We need to find out what is happening with them, I want them all brought to the Tokyo

Scientific Lab of Medicine immediately. Declare them dead to their families, whatever is happening we must keep this a secret." I declare, immediately the doors are shut and doctors start working hard to move the patients. I know in my mind that to the families this is wrong however if people found out that people were mysteriously still stuck even after declared dead, people would panic. I knew that for these patients and for their families we had to do this.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys I know its been almost a year but school was… tough so without further adieu the continuation

Also sorry the timing doesn't really match up but im going with The great Stee1 and Sw0rds ended before all the 300 players wake up sooooo yah might have kirito cameo later on and don't worry everyone still hates him so we all good

To anyone wondering.. there is no mention of Daath mom so im just guessing on how she would act

Tokyo -Aoyama apartments

Jan/19/2025

Yuuji

Akari: Make sure to give her my serious condolences please

I glance at my phone at the text i had just received from my girlfriend. I know she still has very little memory of Daath due to her amnesia however, from what little Mirai and I have told her she knows that he was the main reason the three of us survived the game in the first place.

Yuuji: will do. Love you make sure to get some rest.

Although Akari was still very frail and in a wheel chair she was still forced to do recovery exercises to allow build her upper body strength up again. Meaning that she was often tired after every session.

"Hey Al... i mean Yuuji..." i turn around to see Mirai approach me wearing a leather-coat covering what appears to be a black sundress. I have no shame admitting she is certainly very beautiful. And with me wearing a simple hoodie and jeans i feel super underdressed. A couple of boys walking by give me jealous looks assuming that we were here for a date or something. However, today we were both here for... him.

"I know you are 'meeting the parents' but did you have to dress this nice" I joke. Immediately regretting the words that came out of my mouth. She gives me a death stare and then simply continues walking towards the entrance of to the apartments. I follow her slowly thinking about how this was gonna go down. When i first reached out to Mrs. Yanagi i was not sure what to expect. I mean it was not normal for people from a game to randomly email you claiming to know your son from a video game. The fact that they had known Daath from the game that had gotten him killed was even weirder, not too mention must have brought up horrible memories. It had been close to 2 years since his passing and i would not have been surprised if i never heard back. However, within a day she responded inviting me and my friends over to talk. I had thought about inviting everyone but i knew that it would be most beneficial if i only invited Mirai. We took the elevator arriving at the 16th floor. I looked at my phone again, and pointed towards the door that read 1604. She walked up to it and carefully knocked. The door opened and out came a middle aged woman with dusty brown hair pulled into a bun.

"Hello Mrs. Yanagi my name is Yuuji Akagi and her's is Mirai Kanda." I say stepping forward.

"Nice to meet you it is a pleasure to meet some of Kotaro's friends." She says smiling.

She ushers us inside as we enter the decent sized apartment, i notice that there are a stack of boxes all lined up against the walls and very little furniture in the apartment itself.

"You'll have to excuse the mess, because i am now living alone i have started to pack up to move somewhere a little smaller. But please have a seat." She motions us toward the dining room table and sits on one side. Both Mirai and I take our seats as Mrs. Yanagi walks into the kitchen only to return with a plate of fruit. As she set the plate down both Mirai and I bowed our heads and thank her.

"So tell me how did u guys meet Kotaro?" Asked Mrs. Yanagi.

"Well i met Kotaro through a friend who played the game with him before. And after learning the truth about how the game would kill you, i quickly teamed up with him." I responded

"I met him and Daath... Kotaro while they were adventuring, and even though i had at first betrayed them and almost left them to die he went on to team up with me and taught and mentored me in how to survive in the game." Mirai said.

"If it was not for your son we both probably would have died at the beginning of the game..." a tear fell down my face as Mirai continued. Remembering the fear and panic both Elina and I had felt before Daath had taken us under his wing to protect.

"At home Kotaro would always act like he had very little care for others. But the way he cared for his sister told me he truly did have a heart for others." Mrs. Yanagi explained as tears began to form in her eyes as well. Mirai watched her and waited for her to clear her tears before continuing.

"Kotaro was one of the bravest players in the game. He and Yuuji gathered a group of people who at the time had very little chance of surviving the game and we all became family helping each other become stronger so that we could help escape the game." Mirai stopped. A tear came into her eyes and I realized i needed to continue.

"In the end we trusted him to protect us and he trusted us to do the same... and that was ... that is why he is not here... he died protecting us from murderers in the game." I said. Mrs Yanagi nodded her head obviously not completely understanding what i am talking about but still signaling she got the jist of what i was saying.

"I am so sorry we let him and you down..." I apologize.

"There is no need for you to be sorry, I may not understand exactly what you mean but I understand that he protected you and you being here shows his sacrifice was not in vain." She tries to sound as positive as possible but you can sense that she is still sad. After hearing her words Mirai starts sobbing uncontrollably and Mrs. Yanagi walks over to her and puts her arm on her.

"Thank you, for being here. I needed to know what had happened to my son and the Police could not tell me what was happening inside the game. Although now that i do know i cannot help but be sad that his sister never got to know what had happened, she would cry for him everyday learning as much as she could about the game to try and comfort herself that he would survive. And when he didnt..." she paused as more tears came.

"For the sake of my happiness i am so glad that you have come. Please feel free to visit as much as possible. I would certainly appreciate to hear more about my son and his adventures." She thanked them.

"Thank you, I will come again for sure and bring some others who could not make it today." I reply. I beckon to Mirai and we both get up preparing to leave.

"Hey, could you tell that man Mr. Kikouka to return my sons nerve gear? I know it will be tough to see it again but i would like to pack it away with all his other items," asks Mrs. Yanagi. Wierd, i think all the others who i know passed away had their nerve gear given to the families, turned off of course, but still.

As both me and Mirai leave Mrs. Yanagi waves goodbye. I wave back and notice Mirai still frowning. We both enter the elevator and i turn to say something but think to myself she is not in the mood.

"How could i not tell her?" She mutters.

"Tell her what?" I question.

"That i am the reason he's dead..." she starts to weep. "He told me so many times our love would get us killed... and it did. He died because I was in love with him. Why didn't i just give up?" She exclaims as she continues crying. We both leave the elevator and stand in front of the building.

"I cant answer your question i am sorry, but i think i can say that i had never seen Daath more happy then when he was with you." I try to comfort her. She grabs and pulls me in for a hug. I am startled at first, but end up embracing her.

"Don't you get it, it wasn't Rika, it wasn't Yu, fuck it wasn't even the white snakes, it was me!" she continues to cry as she tucks her face in my chest drying her tears with my shirt.

"Cut that shit out! You know very well that you would have jumped in front of a blade for him if you had the chance. You would have defended him from Kiba and the white snakes. You cant blame yourself for that!" I look at her. "Now we can stay here feeling like sorry asses or we can honor him and go get his nerve gear from the hospital for his mother." She looks me in the eyes and nods.

"You're right... we should go." She replies meekly. I look at my watch 6:00 damn we had been there for over 2 hours. I know i have to be at home by 9 and i hadnt eaten dinner yet.

"Lets grab something to eat as we walk there." I say.

"Sure." Comes the reply. We both walk over to the nearest station and take the train to the Tokyo Metropolitan Neurological Hospital.

We arrive and check in at the desk. The receptionist looks at us as i begin.

"We would like to know if a certain Kotaro Yanagi was staying here."

"Yes he was, but i guess he has since passed i am very sorry to say." She responds with a sense of pity.

"We are fully aware of that, we just want to know if we could bring his nerve gear to his mother." I answer.

"Aw that is very sweet of you, but it seems it was never given to us, please understand that the Tokyo Ministry of Internal Affairs has to process all the devices before they are allowed to leave the facility." She informs us.

"I see but it has been two years and it still hasn't been checked in?"

"Sorry i guess not."

I look over uncertainly at Mirai who gives a very similar look to me.

"Is there anyone currently at this hospital with the Ministry of Internal Affairs that can help us?" I ask.

"Not that i know of."

"Would it be alright if we looked for it in his room?"

"Of course please just list your relationship to him."

I am about to speak when Mirai walks forward.

"I am was his Girlfriend." She says.

"I see thank you it will be room 1025, and i am so sorry for your loss."

We both take off into the elevator and press the 10 button. When a figure runs towards us.

"Hold the door please!" He exclaims.

We quickly reopen the door for him.

"Um level 10." He says until he realizes we are going there as well. He looks at us for a second. Then he turns to me.

"I am guessing you are from Sao." I look at him, he is clearly a doctor of some sorts.

"Yah, how did you know?" I ask.

"Well this floor is kind of filled with Sao survivors and well no offense but you certainly look the part of your average gamer." He responds. Mirai giggles to herself.

"Wow man, how did you do it? stuck in a game and still have a hot chick like her waiting for you?" I glance at him as he says it. He must be in his early 20s or so. My cheeks are completely red. Immediately trying to say something until Mirai comes to my defense.

"No, silly he is just a friend we both were in the game together." Mirai responds.

"No way, wait you're Aeri! The idol from Sao?" He exclaims. "Oh my gosh! It is such an honor to meet you! Let me just say you are way hotter in real life. Can i get your number?"

Mirai giggles at his immaturity.

"Sorry, but were here to look for something." She responds.

"No worries, you aren't the first girl to reject me and probably not the last." He quickly responds his face showing signs of sadness. "Well still nice to meet you my name is Kinoy Okui." He shakes my hand then hers just as the elevator door opens.

We all leave as Mirai and I head for 1025. As we walk past the hallways of rooms i joke about all the attention she gets.

"I hope this doesnt start happening too often or you might not have time to work on deliberately being an asshole." I joke.

"You're retarted." She responds. Ouch that cut deep. I try to think of a comeback when something that never should have been said comes out.

"So you going to start dating celebrities and actors now that youre singl..." before i can finish she pins me to a door and slaps me in the face.

"Don't go there." I see a look of hurt on her face as I immediately apologize.

"Im sorry." I respond. Then i turn around to see the door she pinned me too was 1025 i realize my mistake instantly. We both walk inside to find two beds separated by a curtain. On one lies a boy still connected to his nerve gear. It saddens me as i assume he is one of the 300 who are still stuck. And the other bed completely empty except for some old monitors. Over the empty bed reads the name Kotaro Yanagi.

"What are you guys doing here?" The voice instantly recognizable as the doctor we had met in the elevator. Both Mirai and I spin around caught off guard by his presence.

"Oh were just seeing whats left of where our friend was." I sigh as i point to the empty bed. I expect a look of sympathy from Doctor Okui but instead see a look of horror. Mirai instantly notices this and signals to me.

"Well im sorry to hear about your friends death but i should really be going." I can tell he knows something, but before i can react Mirai jumps on top of him. Something considering she had just finished rehab was pretty impressive. I follow her lead and we both pin him to the wall.

"You know something, now start talking," Mirai growls.

"I swear i dont know anything about the transfer." He replies.

"The transfer?" She grins.

"Oh shit, i mean traffic of the... day...transfer of computer files." He tried to cover up but Mirai's grin tightens as she glares into him.

"You know," she says, "i might be able to reward you," she releases him and starts to bring her hands across his chest, "if you, ya know start talking." He looks at her and starts blushing. I cringe at the thought of what must be going through his head right now.

"Well in that case, you should know that maybe the boy youre looking for might..." he whispers the rest in her ear. She steps back in shock. Then looks at him again regaining her composure. She walks up to him somewhat seductively and proceeds to punch him in the face. He crumples over unconscious. I look to Mirai who has a look of horror on her face.

"That son of a bitch! We need to talk to Kikouka now." She announces.

"Um about what." She turns to me.

"Daath… he is… he is…. Still… alive…"


	3. Chapter 3

Tokyo- Sanno Hospital

Kikouka

Jan/19/25

I was just leaving the hospital after talking with some survivors to hear their experiences from the end of the game when i see two figures rushing towards me. I dodge in the nick of time as a punch aimed straight for my face barely misses. I recognize the attacker as Mirai Yanagi the idol who had been stuck in the game. I look at the second recognizing him as Yuuji Akagi the man who had turned down my alicization proposal. I was expecting some kind of anger at that and was surprised to hear an entirely different question.

"Where is Daath asshole." Yuuji questions with a large amount of anger in his voice.

"Um who?" I try to pretend i have no idea what they are talking about. Even though i am slightly aware of his question.

"Kotaro Yanagi the man you announced as dead," exclaims the idol. "We know youre fucking with us where is he?"

"Well if you want the answer i suppose i have no choice... hes in ... heaven." I hold back a smile.

"You mother fucker!" Mirai jumps at me this time catching me off guard. She is not very strong and i can easily get her off but i decide to give in instead. Besides perhaps they deserved to know.

"Fine please just keep your voice down." I say as i push her aside. I beckon for them to come with me as i walk over to my car. They both sit in the backseat.

"Wow you guys really make a cute couple," i remark. Yuuji tries to explain something about another girl when Mirai butts in.

"That boy, Daath, thats my boyfriend you asshole." She shouts.

"Wow feels kind of like Deja Vu" i say under my voice remembering how desperate Kirigaya was to find his sleeping love.

We arrive at the laboratory a large government building about the size of a hospital. I motion for them to follow me inside as security guards outside nod as i show them my ID card.

"They are with me." I tell the guards. Who nod again.

Tokyo Scientific Lab of Medicine

Yuuji

After following kikouka for about 10 minutes through various hallways in the building we are finally lead to an elevator

"Wow you guys really go all out over your top secret facilities," i joke.

"Well considering the possible problems we believed could come of this event the government provided a full facility for these players," Kikouka replies fully serious, failing to realize my joke.

"But why the fuck did you not tell us?" Mirai questions.

"As i had previously stated we did not realize that there would be so many people unable to wake up until now. And we are still unsure of what is going on with them." Came the reply.

We stand in the elevator watching the numbers count down to what appears to be level -10. It amazes me how deep underground we must be. He leads me and Mirai out as we are greeted by a large underground room about the size of a school gymnasium. There are 15 total beds with heavy medical equipment connected to each person monitoring heartbeats and blood pressure.

I watch in horror as one seems to be shuffling around as if having a nightmare. However, before i can ask whats happening Mirai dashes in front of me to a bed. On the bed is a slim teenager with dusty brown hair. I recognize him instantly, No fucking way. I think to myself, I see his heart rate still being broadcasted symbolizing he is still alive. Mirai stands over Daath weeping not caring about the fact that nurses and doctors were watching as they tended to the sleeping patients.

"Daath!" Mirai cries as i walk over to her and put my hand on her shoulder.

"He's still alive, and we are gonna bring him back." I tell her. Having no clue how, but holding on to the fact that he had risked his life and time to teach and train their whole guild in order for them to survive. You saved me, and i am sure as hell gonna find a way to repay that shit.

Mr. Kikouka walks over to us and smiles.

"I am glad you have been able to see him. It broke my heart to hear of his sister's passing. However, unfortunately, for the safety of him, the other 14 patients and the other 300 people who have yet to awaken, i ask you to keep what you have seen between the two of you." He warns.

"How the fuck do you expect us not to tell anyone? His mother is depressed, his friends still weep his death, and youre worried about your governments reputation!" Mirai screamed.

"Please understand that if word that we knew about those who have yet to awaken before the other 300 what kind of conclusions do you think people would draw there could be rioting and even possibly massacres against Vr companies." Replied Mr. Kikouka.

I glance at Mirai who reluctantly agrees still wanting to stay next to Daath. I stare at him for a while until he suddenly starts to shake uncontrollably. Mirai takes a step back and stares in shock as Daath continues to rustle around. Immediately a doctor rushes over and stares at the monitor next to him. Examining both his blood pressure and heart rate, he reaches for a towel as i make out what appears to be sweat coming out of the bottom of his helmet.

"Do something!" Mirai pleads.

"Miss Kanda this is what i was trying to explain just out of nowhere these patients have been experiencing what appears to be nightmares. Something that should not be possible inside the virtual world." Explains Kikouka.

I stare in shock at Daath. Not only feeling helpless but also worried. What kind of trouble could he be in if he is still asleep inside the nerve gear. I fear that if the nerve gear has the ability to fry a brain what other horrid stuff could it be capable of.

"Im sorry but I'm afraid it is time for you to leave" announces Mr Kikouka. I turn to Mirai giving her the 'there is nothing we can do here look'.

Alfheim online- world tree laboratory

Daath

"Get away from me!"

I fix my eyes toward the direction of the voice and see Kayla defending herself from a group of what appears to be laughing coffin members.

"Get away from my friend!" I yell as i rush to help her. However, i am too late as i can only see the sounds of repeated stabbing and watch helplessly as Kayla shatters into a million shards. I yell in anger.

"Youre going to pay for that!"

I rush forward sword in hand and parry the first incoming attack. I pull back and perform a stabbing motion that strikes the first enemy through the heart. He shatters as i turn my attention towards the next one. I parry the second attack but forget to notice the sword swinging behind me. I roll back noticing a significant amount of my hp dropping. However, i rush forward and duck the incoming blow quick enough to slice toward their knees leaving the second member on the ground before the next attack comes i side step it and speedily swing my sword across my chest leaving the third member hunching on the ground. I prepare to attack the next two seething with rage. However a sudden stab leads me to curse at myself forgetting to finish off the second member. I crumple down as the rest of my hp starts to drop.

"Test 176 complete, results positive, emotional level tested: anger." I hear the all too familiar monotone voice repeat. But instead of saying something i pretend to still be asleep knowing too well the punishments for talking out of line. However due to curiosity i open my eyes and tilt my head as to see both creatures backs turned to me. They continue on muttering about subject 1 this and comparing me to subject 7 blah blah. I look around expecting to see my normal cell however i am surprised to see my self lying down in a round room completely empty besides a large amount of slash marks on the walls. I think to myself that some kind of monster must have been in here before me.

"Hey look whos awake," exclaims one of the creatures as he turns around to face me.

I stand up and stumble backwards tripping over a sharp metal object lying on the floor. I am about to get up when i hear the creature call for a shock, i curse as i black out instantly feeling a almost burning sensation as i do so.

I wake up to the same old cell that i was all too familiar with. However instead of pondering my escape, this time i think back to the room. And suddenly realize that the metal object i tripped over was some sort of sword. It hits me that those scratch marks must have been from whoever was using that sword. However, because of their seemingly textbook nature why would they leave behind evidence of a previous possible test and why did was i in that room in the first place.

Tokyo -atago hills forest luxury apartment

Mirai

I stare at my phone at all the recent texts i have been getting from old friends and family. Ever since being released from the death game my popularity has skyrocketed as modeling agencies have overbooked me and upcoming shows have sold out. in their eyes i was the brave and heroic idol. Most people knowing nothing about the the true horrors of the death game. Although, my manager (Tokegawa) did express her interest in my rising popularity among middle aged male gamers. In which i could only chuckle at the idea of seeing those kinds of people at a show.

However i soon turned off my phone and flipped a switch which slowly opened the curtains of my bedroom window revealing a beautiful view of Tokyo's nighttime skyline. I stared into the lights shedding a tear as i thought about the events of the day. I was at first overjoyed to hear the news of Daath being alive. However, I was so worried about where he could possibly be and why he had yet to awaken. For starters how was he still alive? He should have died from his death in Sao. It baffled me to think how such an event could have happened that he was not awake or dead but sleeping. I was also concerned at the shaking and rustling he had.

Although I knew one thing was for certain, I was going to find out where he was and rescue him. He had risked his life to keep me alive and that sacrifice was something I desperately wanted to repay.

I was about to go to sleep when I heard my phone buzz. I glance at the patch of light surrounding my phone that laid face down on my bed. I wonder who could possibly be texting me at 2 am then figure it was most likely Miss Tokegawa in which case i would wait for tomorrow in order to respond. However, for no reason in particular I feel the urge to glance at my phone. I look to see what it was Tokegawa wanted but was surprised to see a message and immediately unlock my phone to respond.

Yuuji: hey are you awake?

Mirai: yah

Yuuji: i think i know where Daath is... can we meet tomorrow

Mirai: sure you can come to my place. I should be free all afternoon.

Yuuji: sounds good just text me the address

Mirai: ok


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Tokyo -atago hills forest luxury apartment

Jan/20/2025

Yuuji

"Wow!" Exclaimed Akari as she looked in awe at the 2 beautiful apartment buildings soaring high into the sky.

"Imagine how it must look at night," i reply staring at the round glass skyscrapers known for only being affordable to the very wealthy. I knew that Mirai was a very well known idol now, but still living in such a nice apartment seemed crazy expensive.

We both enter the lobby to be greeted by two men wearing red hotel like uniforms. Similar to a large hotel's lobby there is a reception desk and large couches littered around the room. At the very back of the room there was a hallway containing beautiful gold elevators.

"Good afternoon sir, miss, can i help you?" A tall lobby man asked looking down at Akari smiling in her wheel chair.

"Um we are here to meet a friend." I reply.

"I see well you might check in at the receptionist over there." The man leads us to a large desk with three middle aged women working there. Behind them a large sign read Atago Hills Luxury Complex.

"Hello, can i help you?" A lady asked wearing a similar red outfit.

"Yeah were supposed to meet a Miss Mirai Kanda in her apartment," I say to the Receptionist.

"I see go through the elevator to floor 17 and it will be 1702." The receptionist replied. Both of us thank her as I push Akari into the elevator and press 17. A minute later we enter a beautifully lit hallway with 4 doors. We find the one labeled 1702 and press the doorbell. A couple of seconds later the door opens and a middle-aged woman with long black hair opens the door.

"Hello, you must be Yuuji." She says facing me. "May I ask who this beautiful young lady is?"

"My name is Akari Ma'am, I am also friends with Mirai." Akari replies blushing at the comment.

"Well come on in Mirai is currently in her room, to be honest may I ask what you are here for? I have not seen Mirai this serious since she woke up from that game. I am very worried for her." The woman asked, using the information I was given I decided that this must me Mirai's mother as I was sure this was not Miss Tokegawa.

"Well we are here to talk to her about a person we believe we found from the game. Both Mirai and him were very close…" for my safety I decide to say nothing else as I push Akari through the door and into the apartment. Akari gasps as she notices the size of it. The apartment and all new furniture. As I continue to admire the huge apartment I am suddenly startled by a familiar voice.

"Hey guys thanks for coming," Mirai enters through a door seemingly leading from her room. She turns toward Akari and smiles, "Hey Akari great to see you!"

"Good to see you as well," Akari responds as we both enter Mirai's room. As soon as we enter Mirai slams the door shut, and turns back towards us her smile fading from her face.

"So where is he?" she questions. I turn towards Akari who has no idea either where he is, although I did reveal his existence to her.

"I don't know for sure… but remember Asuna and Kirito?" I start.

"Yah, how do they relate to Daath?" Akari questions.

"Because similar to Daath, Asuna has yet to wake up yet. I hate to say it, but I for once feel bad for Kirito." Mirai answers. I guess she must have spoken to Kikouka about the fact that Asuna has also yet to awaken as I had never told her or anyone else.

"Well I got in contact with the man we know as Agil, and he told me they think they found where Asuna is. And using the transitive property I assume…" I am cut off by Mirai.

"That means wherever Asuna is Daath must be as well." She finishes.

"Exactly." I say.

"So where are they?" Akari asks.

"Supposedly in a game known as Alfheim online."

"I heard about it before… its supposedly known as the flying game." She answers.

"Yah, I researched into it, different from SAO it is a game of faries, in the game you supposedly can fly and use magic," I reply.

"Wow I wonder what it feels like to fly, when you cant in real life, i wonder if you control it with your back muscles." Akari wondered.

"Anyways back to business, if he is in the game why does he not just log out?" Mirai questioned.

"I don't know, all i know that the goal of the video game itself is to reach the top of this giant tree in the middle of the map known as the World Tree. Supposedly a group of players thought they could reach the top of the tree by flying on top of each other as there is only a certain amount of time you can stay airborne so if they piggybacked each other like a rocket they would be able to make it to the top. However, they were unsuccessful and only managed to take a few pictures. One being a picture of what Kirito and Agil described as Asuna." I relay to them. They both look at me with interest. Then Mirai frowns and stares at the ground.

"So what you're saying is... we are going completely off on a whim." Mirai says with very little hope in her voice. Akari pushes herself over to her and puts her hand on Mirai's shoulder.

"Yah but if there is hope what other choice do we have but look into it." Akari says with a glimmer of hope in it. As she grips Mirai's shoulder tighter. "I don't remember much about him but if what you guys told me is true then I know he is the reason we are still alive, so we can't give up on him."

"You're right." Mirai agrees looking up at us. "Thank you, you're right we can't give up. It reminds me if youre sure about this then i might have something to help." She says as she walks over to her closet and reveals two boxes labeled Amusphere.

"I got them as gifts from various companies wanting me to sponsor their games." She explains as she hands both Akari and I one.

"Wow finally your popularity comes in handy for once," i joke as i see her face cringe a little. Akari giggles a little then thanks Mirai as well. Before Akari purses her lips and stares at me.

"Can we stop to buy the game on our way back?" She begs.

"Sure.. but are you sure you're ready for this?" I say to her.

"Usually i would be hesitant to do something like this but for Daath i need to do this." She announces full excitement.

"Besides, how else is she supposed to make sure you're not checking other girls out while playing?" Mirai teases as my face turns a bright red. I look at Akari as well and notices her blushing too. Well played i say to her after all the teasing i had done to Mirai i guess i had finally gotten some of my own medicine.

Tokyo-Kosaka residence

Akari

I glance at the box in front of me. Then i hear the opening of the door and curse as I realize my sister is probably home.

"Im home"

I look back momentarily realizing if she were to find this i would never get it back. I quickly stuff it behind my pillow realizing i would not make it to the closet. I breathe for a second before waiting for my sister to enter the room.

"Hey how was your day? I heard you went to visit your friends."

I look at her and nod my head slowly.

"Yeah, it was fun you should have seen Mirai's house it was huge." I smile trying to act as normal as possible.

"Cool, well just know im making dinner tonight. It should be done in an hour or so."

I smile and wave as she leaves my room closing the door behind her. I lie on my bed feeling the same dullness that i had for so many years. The inability to walk was the worst feeling ever. Thats why the virtual world intrigued me so much. I couldn't remember what it was like, but Mirai told me that there i could walk and run around. I had partially lied to my friends when i told them i wanted to save Daath. I truthfully could not remember him at all, and could not bring myself to reveal my selfish intentions of wanting to experience the virtual world again. Its true i wanted to meet this guy, but it was just an excuse i needed to walk and feel that emotion again. If it was true i could fly over there then I couldn't wait to get in the game.

I waited a few minutes for my sister to start cooking before i reached behind my pillow. I opened the box staring at the directions before inserting the copy of the game i bought into the amusphere. After reading the directions i waited a second i proudly said. "Link start"

A feeling of dejavu ran over me as a bright light appeared in front of me loading the game. Suddenly a title screen appeared "welcome to Alfheim Online" the announcer said. I stared in awe at how real everything was in the game i could feel myself inside of the game.

"Please enter your gender and the name of your avatar."

I typed into the system staring at the keyboard that had appeared in front of me. I chose female and typed in the name i had supposedly used before. Elina. Instantly the keyboard disappeared and a circle featuring the different races appeared.

"There are 9 different races of fairies to choose from please select which one you wish to play as."

I stared at the revolving figures in front of me instantly being attracted to the sylph race.

I select it and watch as i quickly fall out of the sky. I land in a forest nearby, i get up. I realize that i am moving my legs. I am about to take a step bracing myself at the idea of walking again. It feels strange for a while however, within a few minutes i am running around joyously completely forgetting that i am in a game. I watch as a few other starter players spawn around me and head in the direction of what appears to be a small town. I open my menu and read the lore introducing me to the game. There appears to be 9 different regions each ruled by the different races. If a player enters an opposing races region they can be attacked by that races players. There seems to be a world tree in the center of the map which is the capital of the world ruled by the supposed "fairy king". I cant help but be enthralled by the intricate story laid out in the game. I look at the time and quickly open my menu and send a friend request to Aeri and Alshep. They were the usernames that they told me they would use.

I then proceed to log out and quickly open my eyes as i return to the real world. I hide my amusphere this time placing it under my bed. I then proceed to act like im sleeping. 5 minutes later i hear the door open as my sister enters and announced that dinner is ready.

Alfheim Online-Spriggan territory

Aeri

I watched as i fell out of the sky overlooking this giant pyramid temple with floating torches inside. As i slowly landed i saw three other players had also spawned. I opened the menu realizing i looked very similar to my self. The menu said it would use a random character creator yet i looked exactly like i had in Sao. It made sense that my hair would be black considering which race of fairy i had choose.

Suddenly it dawned on me that i had synced my amusphere to my nerve gear before it was taken away. I realized that my saves would have been transferred over. I checked my inventory and found all of my items had been transferred over yet were not readable in my game, yet my skills and stats seemed to still be there. I hesitated but slowly deleted all the items in my inventory.

I walked out of the shining temple and stared at the town before me. There were many buildings and shops lining the town as i walked past a fountain. The town was bustling as i saw multiple players walking around. I was slightly overwhelmed at this sight as i had never seen this many people in one game. I walked past different vendors NPC and player and finally realized that i needed to find a sword. I thought about getting a gauntlet, but i knew it would remind me of my "evil self". Ever since arriving in the real world i wanted to erase the many deaths that i had either been a part of or had caused.

I walked up to a nearby vendor and browsed through their items. I learned that my money from Sao had also transferred over to this game. I look through his shop and notice that there is nothing really that catches my eye. I leave and decide that i should learn how to play the game before i try anything else.

I walk through the town and get near the exit of the town. I am about to leave when i hear a voice behind me.

"Hey!" I turn around to see a teenage boy about 18 running up to me. "Whats your name?" I stare at him before realizing what he was doing. Judging by his giggling friends behind him he was probably dared to come up to me or something.

"Why?" I reply as girly as possible thinking about how i was gonna humiliate him.

"Well... i kinda... think you look... ya know... cute..." he says his voice trembling as he looks at me. I can't help but feel bad for him so i decide to be kind to him.

"You know that this is a game, for all you know i could be a 40 year old man." I respond to him.

"That would be the case for most games... but in this game the amusphere scans your face and using the information from what you input it builds an avatar that at least resembles your real self. Meaning beautiful girls like you look like you would and losers like me..." he voices trails off realizing his mistake. I can't help but feel bad for the boy as he is probably some poor kid often humiliated in the real world. I notice the boys behind him giggling more and whispering to each other.

"Hey loser! I know you're pathetic in the real world but i didn't realize you were this pathetic in the game too!" One of the boys who was probably some kind of bully shouted. It pissed me off remembering how i had been made fun of for being a geek when i was younger. Before i had gotten into singing i was always a big video game fan. This caused me to often be labeled as a geek and nerd in elementary school.

I immediately rushed at the bully and pinned him against the wall. I quickly realized like Sao i could not inflict any real damage to him, but i could make him fall and trip. I slammed him into the ground with my fist and turned towards the others.

"You have no right to call anyone a loser whether in real life or in the virtual world just because of their hobbies!" I scream. The boys quickly run away as i turn around to face the awestruck boy. I quickly look him over and realize he looks like your average nerd even through his avatar i could tell he was extremely skinny and lacked any confidence. However, judging by his knowledge of the game perhaps he can help me hone my skills so i can get to the World tree. Although it is visible from anywhere, i can tell the considerable distance i would need to travel likely filled bandits and possible monsters.

"I need your help." I say turning to the boy.

"Um... sure... like what kind of help?"

"I am new to this game so could you maybe show me around?"

"Yah." His eyes lit up as he proceeded to motion towards the exit of the town.

"Would you mind partying up?"

"Um... you mean... me?" He asked nervously.

"No i mean that fucking idiot! Sorry that was uncalled for... sorry i'm kind of in a rush to get to the world tree so i would really appreciate your help." He smiles towards me and opens his menu and sends a friend request.

 _Jay has send a friend request (accept or decline)_

After accepting I notice his name appear in my party.

"Nice to meet you, im Jay." He says extending his hand to shake.

"Im Aeri, nice to meet you."

We both leave the town entering what appears to be a forest. I notice another friend request appear from Elina and Alshep and hope that they are also having success.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Alfheim Online-Spriggan territory

Jan/20/2025

Aeri

"So tell me about the world tree." I ask continuing to walk through the forest. After teaching me the basics of flying and even doing it without the controller. Then taking the time to explain the basics of the magic system, which i found made the players look slightly retarded, Jay and i had decided that the quickest way to getting to the world tree would be to go through the caverns of Legrue and make our way to the town there.

"Well its considered to be possibly the end goal of the game. The final quest for the strongest players to unite and storm the tree the GM even announced that the race that made it to the top first would receive a special prize. However, the players haven't come together and worked together with different races almost ever. So for now its this impossible mission that for a year every player has failed to get through even the main lobby." Jay explains.

"What makes clearing it so hard if there's this must motivation surely some of the best have tried?"

"I'm not very high level so i have never tried but supposedly people have reported endless swarms of flying enemies attacking them."

We continued walking now approaching a series of caves. Suddenly he stopped, and turned towards me. I nodded also realizing that something wasn't right. I waited a minute before drawing my sword and turning around. It was still the starter sword and i quickly realized how wimpy i must have looked.

"Come out i know you're there!" I shout into the forest as i hear slight rustling behind me. I see jay also draw his weapon which was a katana that was night black. I couldn't help but admire the look.

I slowly watched as five figures step out all wearing black trench coats with shiny black armor covering their body underneath. They all looked like young adults and aimed there swords. Then came out their leader which to no surprise was the boy i slammed into the wall earlier. He was also wearing a similar trench coat covering his armor and had a large broad sword coming out.

"Look who we have here. Its only the girl who humiliated me in front of the whole town. But you're not gonna get away with that, I'm gonna wipe that smile of your pretty face when I'm done with you!" He shouted rage in his eyes.

"Hey Nagita theres no need to fight. It was an accident right?" Jay pleaded with the teenager quickly realizing that we were probably outmatched.

"As the mercenaries of death its our job to show newbies their place in this world." Said one of the men.

"You can leave Jay i have no interest in wasting time killing a nerd like you. Leave and let me kill this one." Nagita said staring right at me. I smile thinking of how compared to Sao they were not nearly as dangerous to me, besides without the risk of death this should be easy.

"Mercenaries of death huh? Well with such a cool ass name i was kinda hoping you would look like more than a teenager and a couple of young adults with no life. But hey? What do i know?" I taunt.

"You bitch!" Cried one of the men.

"Hold your horses. She's cocky but shes just a newbie. Don't let her get in your head. Let me kill her personally." Nagita announced.

"Well you're gonna have to get past me!" I look in amazement at Jay who had stood in front of me with his drawn sword. If he didn't look so physically non imposing I probably would have been more impressed. I thought about different possibilities and realized that if we were to make it to the tree quickly we had to fight.

Clang!

I watched as Nagita charged at Jay and swung his sword into Jay's. Jay blocked it but not before getting kick in the abdomen. He fell backwards and was then stepped on by Nagita. Nagita looked at him in what seemed like pity.

"Hey that was longer than last time." He mocked. "Now for you!"

He rushed at me and swung his sword as i effortlessly dodged. I looked at him and smiled.

"I hope you have more than that for me."

"Shut up bitch!" This time he swings his sword and it clashes with my own and i quickly react swinging mine downward however he quickly reacts and blocks it. I spin kick and he ducks, then proceed to throw three quick slashes. He blocks the first but is quickly overtaken by the other two. I then stab him and kick him backwards. Two others attack me with an axe and spear. I duck at the incoming axe and sidestep a thrust of the spear. I then kick the axe user before jumping behind the spear holder. I stab the spear holder long enough watching him shatter into pieces. Then rush at the axe wielder dodging his attacks and slashing quickly at him. He also quickly explodes and i suddenly hear a loud noice. I notice two large bears charging at me.

"Its the spriggan illusion magic becareful!" Jay shouts struggling to get up.

I struggle to dodge the incoming claws and quickly realize to go for their legs. I slide under the large bears and slash through there legs. Both quickly topple over and i slice through both of them. The final guy stares at me and draws his mace and charges at me. I duck and roll behind him before stabbing him without even looking only hearing the shards breaking. I walk over to Jay who is staring in awe. Suddenly his face turns to terror as i see a dagger penetrate my abdomen. I forget that i had forgotten too finish of Nagita.

"Who the fuck are you! No newbie should be strong or skilled enough to do what you did!" He screams half anger half terror in his voice. I notice my hp bar entering about half health as i curse myself for forgetting him. Then suddenly i hear a battle cry followed by the crashing of glass as the dagger slid out of my body. I see Jay holding his sword, and I realize he had sliced through Nagita.

"Thanks."

"No... problem... what the hell was that! I know you just started but you're bad-ass." He shouts in amazement. I blush hearing him so excited that turn more serious.

"I'm sorry I really cant explain right now but I really need to get to the world tree." His face shows some disappointment, however he quickly smiles and points towards the cave. "We should go through here to get to Legrue."

We start walking through what seem like endless caverns now both completely silent.

We suddenly leave a tunnel and enter a giant cavern with a lake inside of it. In the center of it a giant elevated city with different bridges leading out of it.

"This is Legrue."

"It's beautiful." I comment.

"Careful this is a neutral zone so we can get attacked by anyone of any race." Jay reveals.

I nod my head as we cross the bridge. Suddenly an explosion followed by a lot of screaming can be heard on a nearby bridge. I see a giant minotaur standing on the bridge and cant help but shutter at the sight.

"Wow that spriggan must be super high level to pull that off." Jay comments.

"Wow thats the work of illusion magic?" I ask.

"Yah but you need a high level mastery of it. I can only think of two or three players in the whole game with that kind of mastery."

We continue to the town entering a stone gate surrounded by large walls. I cant help but admire the craftsmanship required to build a city this intricate. But I immediately take back the word remembering that this game might be holding Daath against his will.

"Is something wrong?" I see Jay staring closely at me.

"Creep." I respond.

"Im sorry but I couldn't help but notice how you look happy for a second before turning more serious. Its like you're not sure what to think of this game."

I bite my lip before saying anything as much as I trusted Jay I didn't want to drag him into any trouble.

"I'm sorry I can't really explain, but I am sort of looking for someone at the World tree." I explain.

"I see."

We continue walking through the town before i stop him. I see something hanging from a store front and am immediately intrigued.

"Can i buy something there?"

"Sure" he responds. I walk up to the store and purchase a Naginata War sword. It brings up a lot of memories but mainly good ones. I remember the first time i met him and how he complemented me on it. I hold back a tear thinking about the past.

"Are you... ok?" Jay asks awkwardly.

"Yah, I'm fine sorry."

Just then a hand reaches over my shoulder and turns me around. Another arm grips my other shoulder.

"My my you really are beautiful." I see a disgusting man with red hair followed by two more men.

"When my men pointed you out i thought they were kidding when they said you looked like an idol but holy shit you're hot." A look of lust appeared in his eyes.

"Back away!" Jay pulled me back and stepping in front.

"And who are you? Whatever scam loser!" The red haired man swung his arms at the boy. Jay was able to dodge the first punch and grab the arm to stop the second one. However the pure strength of the man meant that Jay was overpowered. The man swung Jay on the ground. I stared at the man.

"So honey would do ya say we get a drink." He said sliding his hand on my cheek.

"Touch me again and ill break every bone in your body." I say slapping his hand away. Then i draw my sword and point it at his neck.

"Hey chill sweetie im not looking for trouble."

"You started it when you hurt my friend over there."

"What is he your..." he was cut off by a kick straight to his throat. He fell down and screamed in pain. He tried to stand up and i rushed at him and pushed him against the wall with my sword at his throat.

"Im taken ok. And if i ever see you again i will kill you and your friends." I whisper into his ear.

The man stumbled back and told his men to help him get out. I smiled as i watched them leave.

I turn to Jay and help him up.

"Sorry I didn't realize he was going to get violent i hope you aren't too hurt."

"No its fine, hey its getting pretty late do you want to log out and continue tomorrow?" Jay says looking at his menu.

"Yah sounds good." I reply realizing its already 12:45 at night.

"Wanna meet up say 9:00 am tomorrow?"

"Sure."

After finding an inn to logout in i woke up from the game still lying in my bed. I stared outside at the beautiful skyline from my window. I looked at the note sitting on my bed.

Dinner is sitting on your desk.

I stared at the note thanking my mom who had probably already gone to bed. I quickly walked over to my desk and grabbed the covered plate and took it to the kitchen. I reheated the food and watched as my food revolved around the microwave. I sat down reflecting on what had happened.

It was certainly helpful to have Jay around to help. However, I wasn't even sure about what my own mission so how could i explain to him that i was looking for a boy who might not even be here. But thinking about watching Daath struggle in the hospital bed only motivated me to find him. He had risked his life to save me and I needed to repay that. Not only that but in the short time i was with him I had hopelessly fallen in love with him. Which made me think back to Jay. Perhaps it was my fear of losing him that made me afraid to tell him about Daath. For some reason I cared about Jay even though i had only just met him. I thought about Regi and what had happened with him, it scared me to think that a similar situation might happen. But i knew that I didn't quite feel a romantic care but more of a friendly care. I hoped that he felt a similar way about it, because having a friend in the game certainly had its benefits.

I finished my food and decided to go back to bed. I jumped onto my bed staring at the ceiling before checking my phone. I saw the calendar reminding me that there would be roughly two weeks before school would start.

I stared at my phone.

Yuuji: I texted Akari she said she was also able to log in

Mirai: nice made some nice progress meet at the world tree

Yuuji: sounds good still getting a hang of the system but it is surprisingly similar to Sao and i still had many of my abilities and skills

Mirai: yah same i guess when we sync our nerve gears to the amusphere it syncs our save data

I close my phone and my eyes and think about tomorrow realizing i should probably leave Jay before he gets involved in whatever dilemma that was happening. If it was true that Daath was trapped in this game then it had to be the gm of the game that was holding them hostage. The only question was why would anyone do this?

Daath

Nov/7th/2024

Darkness. That was the only thing I could think about. I felt like I was losing my mind. Like I could only think of killing someone. The image of blood and me stabbing something was so prevalent in my recent dreams. What the fuck were these guys doing to me. I am sitting in my cell as I think about everything I know. I had spent every hour of everyday trying to figure out what was happening.

Somehow my mind was being used for experimentation. The nerve gear must be the reason. If it has the power to send a microwave shock to the brain it has to be able to analyze brain patterns. I remember my first year of high school I had learned about he study of the brain. However, my question was who were these people doing this and what was their end game. Suddenly the door to my cell opens and in walks a tall man in shining armor. He has no helmet which is different than most of the robots who normally came in here. He has a pale face and crimson hair.

"Subject 1. Daath. Real name Kotaro Yanagi. Age 18." I wince at how much information he knows about me.

"How do you know this?"

"We are well informed in all of our current test subjects."

"Good to know. So you want to tell me what you plan on doing with me. I know you're fucking with my mind." He smiles evilly after hearing me.

"Very observant Mr. Yanagi. Trust me I have nothing but respect for you. You are clearly the most skilled gamer we have in our possession which makes me wonder how did you die?" I think back to the last minutes in SAO. Although I died in such a sad way I had no regrets because I protected her.

"I miscalculated my strength. I fought monsters I couldn't take." I lie.

"Interesting you should say that. Because your memories don't say that. Trust me Mr. Yanagi our technology gives us access to your whole experience during the game and pretty soon all your memories will be ours." I feel painful shock on my neck as a consequence.

"Thanks for telling me your plan. Now when I bust out of here the police will fuck you up. Besides if you already know my memories why ask?"

"Because I want you to tell me. I am actually quite interested in your account. You have insane reaction times and smart decision making: everything that points to you becoming one of the best players in the game. So tell me: why are you here?"

I realize if he already knows the answer I don't really have much of a choice.

"Protecting someone I love. Thats why I died." I admit.

"Our analysis says your dreams and motivations are primarily fueled by something that can only be described as love."

"Ill admit I was skeptical to see if you would be a real asset to our research because you are only a kid. But it's clear you are our biggest asset. Put simply our research team wants to account for every emotion and most gamers do not have the same drive you do to get to the real world. Ten men have already lost their will and have gone insane. A simple side affect of our experimentation." He continues.

"You really are ok with that? You're driving people insane, taking away my life and for what?" I am enraged at how someone can speak so lightly about depriving people of their lives.

"Its simple for science and money. Plus I enjoy seeing people breaking. The idea that a human being can lose their will to live and simply give up excites me."

"So you're getting paid for this?"

"Yes an American company is willing to make me a millionaire for this research and I'm only the second in command." At least I know there is someone controlling this who is more psychopathic than him. It explains the inhumanity of this.

"To be honest my leader is only here for the money and the girl he is in love with." He sighs as he frowns.

"But I am here for the fun. I have enjoyed watching people succumb to pain and torture and simply give up their humanity. Besides it makes it easier for me to alter their memories. Which is where you come in. No matter what I do you seem to be set on keeping your memories and I can only assume that it's the girl." He sighs as I tense up.

"So I'll be honest I am extremely frustrated. I want to finish the research but here you are defying my research. So I guess the solution is to break you. Which means getting the girl."

"If you do anything to her I will fucking..."

"Relax. I can't do anything unless she dies in the game." I let out a breath as I hope and pray that she survives. The pain in the death game can't even compare to the torture I have felt here and I hope she never experiences it.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because either way I break you and I gain much personal enjoyment or I erase all your memories and you are never gonna be the same. In both scenarios you don't win or tell the police so I don't mind."

"We're probably gonna dispose of you all when we're done with the research anyways. I mean believe it or not but most of you guys are in a research facility in the governments care. So I really can't have you ever returning to the real world."

A sense of hopelessness dawns on me as I realize that he could really erase all my memories whenever he feels like it. But his psychopathic tendencies are all that's keeping me alive.

"Well good talk. We're gonna keep running tests on you so don't worry nothing will change. As your torturer I see myself as needing to at least give you some background."

I grit my teeth from anger.

"Besides its more fun when you finally break down." He walk towards the door. I think about rushing him and strangling him.

"Oh yah and your girlfriends really hot. I'd probably have fun with her if she ever came here." He taunts.

I feel helpless as all I can do is clench my fists and watch him leave. The bastard deserved to die for saying that.


End file.
